


The Gift

by casness



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Fill for a suitsmeme prompt. Harvey receives a hardhat as a gift, Mike shares a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Harvey frowned when he looked at the hardhat in the package on his desk. Apparently, Lucille was not only thankful for all he did but also decided to get him a gift. 'Now if only the gift wasn't this,' thought Harvey as he took the hardhat out of the box. Lucille had put his name on it in large blue bold letters. 'Storage,' thought Harvey as he put the hat down and called Donna to come in.

Harvey stood up and walked to the couch, where he began to look at paperwork. Hearing footsteps, he said, "Donna, that needs to go into storage," Harvey pointed to the hardhat," I'll send a thank you note to Lucille but that cannot see the light of day again."

"Oh my God. You have a personalized hardhat," said Mike smiling.

Harvey looked at Mike, who was inspecting the hardhat. "Where is Donna? I called her not you," Harvey said, getting up from the couch and walking to Mike.

"Lunch break. I figured you would want lunch as well," said Mike. Holding out the hardhat, he continued, "So, put it on, I want to know how it looks."

Harvey took the hardhat and set it on the table, "I'm not putting it on for you."

Mike came closer to Harvey and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Why not? I bet it would look hot."

Harvey raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Mike, "Really? You fantasize about hardhats?"

"No, just you. Come on, Harvey. Think about it. I'm the lonely stay-at-home husband and while my husband is at work along comes this hot construction worker that looks exactly like him," whispered Mike. He gently bit on Harvey's ear and moaned at the imagery of Harvey dressed as a construction worker.

"Stay-at-home husband?" asked Harvey, tightening his hold on Mike, "Is this what you dream of, being married and cheating on me?"

"No! Never," cried Mike.

Harvey smiled and passionately kissed Mike. "I'll need a few things. Tomorrow, my stay-at-home husband," he said releasing Mike, who was still breathless from the kiss, "Now go finish the briefs to the Donaldson case."

With that, Mike smiled and exited Harvey's office. After Mike left, Harvey looked at the hardhat and put it back inside the box. There was definitely some benefit to getting presents from clients. Harvey smiled as he thought of how tomorrow would play out.


End file.
